Lilly's Two Worlds: hiatus
by The Idealist 33
Summary: Lilly has a problem. Well two actually. Garth had to leave her to protect his father, and she was about to have Humphreys pups. How will she deal with these problems? You'll have to read to find out. Rated T just to be super extra safe.


**Ok, this story idea was originally **_**Humphrey Loves Kate**_**'s idea, but he decided not to write it because it's too science fictiony, so I asked him if I could write it instead and he said yes. Yay, a new story idea. Yes, all of my stories have been science fiction so far, but that's just me. Oh when I switch worlds I will write in bold. Well, not much else to say except onward.**

Chapter 1 _**L**_illy's Two Worlds

It was an ordinary day for Jasper Park. The sun was shining, the birds where singing, and everywolf was having a day off. Why? Because the previous day was the day the eastern pack had finally united with the western pack, and it was all because of Kate, Humphrey, Lilly, and Garth. Nothing could get any better than this, which means it has to get worse.

**In a parallel world, the exact opposite happened. The two packs had been together for as long as anywolf could remember, but they slowly begun to split up. The eastern pack wanted to do things their way while the western pack wanted to do things the way they were supposed to be. To make matters worse the two leaders of the packs were against each other too. Tony agreed that they should change the laws so the Alphas could get more than they were already getting. Winston wanted to keep things the way they were so the Omegas wouldn't starve to death, but the worst thing about everything was that Winston's Alpha daughter Kate and Toni's Alpha son Garth had just gotten married 6 months ago.**

**Garth and Kate had loved each other since they were pups, but ever since this whole fight between the two packs started they had begun to see each other less and less. Winston knew Kate was leaving their cave at night to go see him, but he didn't stop her. He wasn't concerned about Garth, he was concerned about Tony. Tony on the other hand didn't want anything to do with Winston's family anymore, even if it was just Winston and his two daughters.**

**After almost two months of a cold war between the two packs Tony, and a lot of the Alphas, left. Tony told Winston that if anywolf from the, now known as, western pack was found on the eastern side of the park that he would kill them, no matter who it was. Then he left with his son and wife, Peaches. They all knew that right at the center of the park was a river, but now it was a borderline. The two wolves that seemed the least happy about this was Kate and Garth, but they would always find a way to see each other in the end, but this story isn't about them, this story is about Lilly… so what was she doing between all of this?**

**Lilly didn't want anything to do with the packs splitting up. She knew she couldn't do anything about it anyways, so she just decided to live her life with her new mate. Humphrey and Lilly had been friends for a very long time, but Lilly always felt something more than just friendship between her and him, but she didn't know if he felt it too, until one day he finally told her everything. He had liked her for a very long time, but didn't know if she liked him which is why he never told her. That was the happiest day of her life. The very next day she got married to him and the rest was history… till now.**

**The day before the two packs had split Lilly had mated with Humphrey, but she felt something different the next day when she woke up. She felt slightly sick, but was able to do her normal routine, until the packs split up of course.**

**After the packs split up, Lilly went to Humphrey's cave to see how he was taking all of this. Things were going to get much worse since about 75% of the Alphas went to the eastern side of Jasper and all of the Omegas stayed in the western side. Now there where less Alphas to bring back food, and more omegas that needed to eat. Lilly would probably survive since her dad was the head Alpha and would give her food no matter what, and he would probably let Humphrey eat some too, but there was no way that they would ever get enough food to satisfy their stomachs ever again.**

2 weeks went by and every wolf started to notice that their food supply was going down. The, used to be, western pack knew that it was mostly the, used to be, eastern packs fault. The eastern pack hadn't had this much food in months and they were taking it for granted. They were killing every single caribou that they could find.

Winston kept telling Tony that his men couldn't keep killing like that. Tony agreed with him but most of his pack would still go and kill the caribou. Tony understood that they had been starving for several months, but it seemed like they were trying to make up for all of those months. Tony even noticed that they were getting fat, but they still wouldn't stop. He and Winston had to do something about it, but this story isn't about them this story is about Lilly… so what was she doing between all of this?

Lilly had married Garth after the whole stamped thing in which Kate almost died and brought the packs together, and they had lived ever so happily ever since… the caribou problem with the eastern pack. Of course Garth wouldn't over eat since he wanted to keep his figure, so he wasn't one of the problems, but Lilly was still worried about him. What if the packs split up again because of what they're doing? Would they take her mate? Would she ever see him again? Something had to be done about this, but what could she do? She was just an Omega.

At least her father would listen to her, but he was already doing all he could do without starting a war. Garth had also talked to his father too but Tony had already done all he could also. The used to be eastern pack had a mind of its own now. Tony was thinking that the only way for this to stop would be to split up the packs again, which would mean that Tony and Garth would have to leave the western side. Garth had asked if he could stay, but the pack would probably be in outrage and if somewolf attacked Tony there would be no one to help him if Garth didn't go, and if someone killed Tony there would be no one to take his place.

Lilly couldn't come either. She had too many friends on the western side, and all of her family too, plus Garth knew that there was a lot less food on the eastern side and he didn't want her to be any hungrier than she needed to be. But Tony and Winston where still looking for solutions before they would resort to that, but all attempts had since then failed. What they needed was a miracle. What they didn't know was that it was exactly parallel to them.

**Two weeks went by and everywolf on the eastern side started to notice that their food supply was going down, while the western side wasn't getting enough food for the Omegas. A lot of the omegas started getting sick. Lilly couldn't stand by this anymore. She and Humphrey where like the leaders of the Omegas, and not just because Lilly's father was the leader of the Alphas, because she and Humphrey would do anything to help them. Lilly had also started feeling sick, but it was different than the other wolves had explained it, plus she was getting slightly bigger around the waist, but not enough for anywolf to notice… yet. What she and everywolf needed was a miracle. What they didn't know was that it was exactly parallel to them. **

Another seven weeks passed and all hope seamed lost. Even though no eastern wolf wanted to split up from the western pack Tony started forcing them all to do it. And everyone was pretty sure that somewolf would try to attack him at some point, but Winston promised that he would protect him as much as he could. Garth also stayed by his side as he started splitting up the packs. Lilly was broken hearted, and insisted that she go with them, but neither Garth, Tony, Winston, or Kate would let her. She couldn't bare the pain so she went to hers and Garths used to be cave. Now it was just hers.

Winston let Garth come to the western side anytime he would want but he would have to protect his father as much as possible, which meant that she was hardly ever going to see him again let alone mate with him and have kids. Oh how she wanted to have kids. She would need the biggest miracle in the universe to fix this.

**Another seven weeks had passed and all hope seamed lost, But the worse thing was that Lilly was about to have her babies. A lot of the Omegas had started dying, and Winston had tried talking with Tony, but he just wasn't cooperating. Tony was just going to wait for the Omegas to die off and then he would try to rejoin the packs, and if Winston didn't agree he could take down the pack which would be out matched three to one, since the omegas hadn't had any training. Lilly was in her and her mates cave eating. She would normally give some of her food to Humphrey, but he let her eat it all. She was eating for four now. She seriously didn't want to have kids this very instant wile all of this was going on, but what was she supposed to do? She seriously hoped that nothing would happen to her kids in the coming weeks. She would need the biggest miracle in the universe to fix this.**

Lilly had been too lost in thought to feel the rumbling under her before it was too late. Once she did feel it she saw a small light come out of… thin air! She tried to scream but was quickly pulled into the small crack that suddenly opened up just enough for a wolf to fit.

**Lilly had been too lost in thought to feel the rumbling under her before it was too late. Once she did feel it she saw a small light come out of… thin air! She tried to scream but was quickly pulled into the small crack that suddenly opened up just enough for a wolf to fit.**

_Lilly was spinning in mid air. It looked like she was going through a giant green tube. She couldn't figure out what was going on, but it looked like the tunnel had an end. But there was something heading straight towards her. It looked like it was going at the exact same speed and moving exactly the same way she was moving. When she got close enough she realized that it was her!_

Except she was pregnant!

**Except she wasn't pregnant!**

_She passed the wolf and headed towards the end of the tunnel. She looked back at the wolf and the wolf looked back at her. 'Was that me?' she asked herself, but then she was suddenly pulled through another crack that was on the other side of the tunnel._

She suddenly appeared right back in her cave in the exact same position she was in when she left. What just happened?

**She suddenly appeared right back in her cave in the exact same position she was in when she left. What just happened?**

**Authors note: sorry I had to put authors note so you wouldn't think it was still part of the story. Remember I have to give at least half of the credit to **_**Humphrey Loves Kate. **_**He was the one who gave me the rights to this story. If you have the time, please read his stories, and, of course, mine too. Please review and I'll see you next time when I update the next chapter of my story… but which story would that be?**


End file.
